Romeo y Julieta
by Osamushi
Summary: Una pequeña historia entre Lysandro y Su


Romeo y Juelieta

Quería que fuésemos como Romeo y Julieta, pero las cosas habían acabado de un modo inesperado. Quizá no me esté explicando bien, comenzaré por comentar lo que sucedió durante la mañana, cuando apenas realizábamos la elección de nuestra obra, para proseguir con la distribución de los papeles.

Ese día había llegado al instituto muy animada, algo me decía que iba a ser un buen día. Pensé que había acertado cuando encontré a Lysandro mientras me dirigía al sótano, decidió acompañarme pues estaba buscando su libreta, no quise rechazar su compañía aunque estaba dispuesta a ayudarle a encontrarla.

Nos sentamos sobre el suelo en silencio, ninguno quería romper el ambiente que resultaba raramente romántico, pero me extrañé a comprender que Lysandro no parecía tan preocupado por su libreta… me picó el mosquito de la curiosidad y me animé a preguntarle la razón de su rara calma, luego pensé bien y recordé que no solía preocuparse por casi nada.

—Andas muy callada —comentó con su típico tono, su expresión era neutral y sus ojos estaban clavados en mí.

—Y tú muy hablantín —dije con uno tono amistoso, lo tomó de buen modo y sonrió de forma leve.

El silencio no envolvió con su delicado manto, no me incomodaba, podría decirse que hasta me había empezado a acostumbrar.

—Lysandro —le llamé, unos segundos después me miró con su cara seria.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, había usado su tono habitual pero me había puesto muy nerviosa.

—Pues… me he preguntado… —tartamudeé, mi corazón latía rápido y mis mejillas ardían de la vergüenza, la decisión era individual y seguro no quisiere contestar.

Lysandro se quedó en silencio, esperando mi pregunta, con una mueca un poco curiosa. Él no iba a demostrar su curiosidad o no solía mostrarla muy seguido.

—¿Qué obra quieres hacer? —pregunté de forma atropellada, pues estaba nerviosa.

—Algo recuerdo haber escuchado sobre eso… —murmuró, estaba pensativo y no sabía si decir algo o no.

—Sí, nos lo han dicho ayer —dije con una sonrisa, él siempre olvidaba todo.

—Elegiría "Hamlet".

—Yo habría preferido "Romeo y Julieta" —dije de forma sincera, él lo tomó de buen modo, pues la obra era del mismo actor.

Nos despedimos, por el momento, así que me dirigí hasta el jardín y encontré a Alexy. Le saludé y él me abrazó de forma muy efusiva.

—¡Hola! —habló con bastante alegría, estaba sonriendo mucho y me apretujaba demasiado.

—A-Alexy —musité, mi rostro ardían muchísimo y me había quedado pasmada.

—¿Algo no va bien? —preguntó, después de haberme soltado.

—"Quería hacer Romeo y Julieta, pero Lysandro quiere hacer Hamlet" —pensé, sin embargo no respondí nada y lo miré a los ojos.

—Vamos, dime qué es lo que pasa —incitó con rostro un poco más serio.

—Quiero realizar Romeo y Julieta, pero…

—No tienes a tu Romeo —dedujo y yo asentí con la cabeza.

—¡No te preocupes! —dije con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

—¡Buscaremos a Rosalya, ella segura nos pueda ayudar!

Alexy comenzó a sonreír de una forma muy extraña, me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta el pie de la escalera. Ahí me encontré con Lysandro, quien no se veía muy contento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con él? —preguntó con seriedad, se le veía un poco molesto.

—Alex me está acompañando a buscar a Rosa —expresé con naturalidad, pero su rostro seguía siendo todo un poema.

—La próxima vez me lo puedes pedir a mí —dijo, seguidamente se marchó.

—Creo que estaba celoso —comentó Alexy, quien se había colocado frente a mí y se había colocado sus brazos tras la cabeza.

—¡Ca-calla! —logré decir, pues sus palabras me habían hecho sonrojar tanto.

Seguimos dando vueltas por instituto, mas no logramos encontrar al Rosa, cuando nos habíamos rendido en la búsqueda, Rosalya apareció y nos saludó de forma efusiva.

—¡Rosa, te estábamos buscando! —solté con alegría.

—¿Qué objetivo quieres conseguir esta vez? —preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Creo que debo despedirme ahora, no quiero meterme en sus asuntos —dijo Alexy con un rostro algo particular.

—¡Nos vemos, Alexy! —grité, pues se había alejado.

—¿Responderás a mi pregunta? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Quiero hacer la obra "Romeo y Julieta" con Lysandro.

—¿Qué obra prefiere él?

—Hamlet.

—No será un gran problema —aseguró, luego me tomó del brazo y caminamos hasta la tienda de su novio.

Estaba algo insegura, aún no me había comentado nada y siempre sus planes resultaban algo extremistas, aunque algunos resultan muy mal y las cosas se ponían en mi contra, otros tenían un mejor final.

—¡Leigh, necesito que me digas dónde está el vestido que hiciste para mí y quedó muy pequeño! —gritó con euforia.

—Aquí lo tienes, Rosa —estaba un poco sonrojado, seguramente el hecho de estar con su novia le ponía así, no pude evitar sonreírle y recordar que le había ayudado a regresar con ella.

¡Hacían una pareja tan linda!

—Gracias, Leigh —agradeció mi amiga.

Nos marchamos de la tienda, nos fuimos a mi apartamento y me cambié dentro del armario, esa era una rara costumbre mía, quizá porque el apartamento era demasiado pequeño. El vestido era muy lindo, similar al de Julieta en el cuento original, tenía un poco de vergüenza y no quería salir.

—¡No puedo, Rosa! —chillé, por primera vez me ponía a hacer un drama de ese tipo, es que no podía en cómo reaccionaría Lysandro al verme.

—Tienes que salir o no podré poner en marcha mi plan.

—Está bien —me resigné y salí, no pude evitar llevarme las manos al rostro para ocultar un poco mi sonrojo.

—¡Te ves muy bien! —empezó a empujarme.

—¿Qué haces? —consulté muy alarmada.

—¡Tienes que ir al instituto para que Lysandro te vea!

—Rosa, no puedo ir por todo el lugar vestida así.

Mi tía apareció de la nada, seguía usando ese vestido de hada madrina que tanto le gustaba, siempre que estaba haciendo alguna diligencia en el instituto y tenía la suerte de encontrarme con ella… ¡me daba un maravilloso regalo! Esta vez me había quedado como anillo al dedo, era una máscara verde, quizá no combinaba ni un poco con el vestuario pero ocultaba mi identidad y era mona.

Caminé junto a Rosa hasta llegar al instituto, estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Saldría todo bien o acabaría siendo un desastre?

—Ve a buscar a Lysandro y dile que quieres saber si tu vestido se parece al de la obra —explicó Rosalya.

—¡Muy bien! —me armé de valor y me marché.

—Buena suerte —dijo con una sonrisa.

Toda mi valentía se había ido tan sólo unos segundos después de abandonar a Rosa, además no encontraba a nadie y había recorrido todo el instituto al menos dos veces. Estaba muy cansada, por ello decidí sentarme al pie de la escalera y esperar a que alguien apareciese. Tal vez debí irme, pues Karla llegó y me miró con una sonrisa burlona.

—Si Amber te ve así tendrás problemas, jejeje —soltó varias risillas y después se marchó.

Hice caso a la advertencia de la chica. No quería toparme con Amber, al menos por ahora. Aunque no tenía mucho caso intentar esconderme, así que me levanté y seguí caminando mientras me preguntaba cómo Karla se había dado cuenta que era yo quien se ocultaba tras esa máscara.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Nathaniel, su rostro se veía un poco azul, estaba molesto y se debía a que estaba espiando cada pasillo antes de atravesarlo.

—Yo… pues… —no fue la mejor respuesta que pude darle, por ello su expresión se volvió más seria.

—Prefiero que seas directa.

—Estaba buscando a Lysandro —mi respuesta logró que se enojase más.

—Esa no es la manera correcta de hacerlo —dijo con seriedad, después se metió en la sala de delegados.

Caminé hasta el club de jardinería para comentarle a Rosa que no había logrado encontrar a Lysandro, sin embargo me sorprendí al encontrarme su libreta tirada, así que decidí juntarla y dársela cuando lo encontrase.

Pensé que quizá Lysandro estaría en el aula A, pero no le encontré ahí, así que fui al aula B y tampoco había nadie. Estaba algo cansada así que planeaba irme al patio para poder volver a casa, sin embargo Lysandro estaba ahí y se sorprendió al verme.

—¿No has visto mi libreta? —preguntó.

—Sí, la encontré hace un rato. Toma —le ofrecí su libreta, él la tomó y sonrió un poco.

—Gracias.

—¿Crees que este vestido se parece al de la obra?

—No —su respuesta me había desanimado, pero su expresión denotaba algo más—, parece al de Julieta.

Comprendí que había pensado que había buscado el vestido para hacer Hamlet. ¡Al menos el primer plan de rosa había salido bien, aunque aún no me daba la respuesta que deseaba!

—¿Acaso sabes por qué no hay nadie en todo en el instituto? —inquirí.

—Castiel dijo algo sobre ir al sótano.

¡Hostia!, lo había olvidado. Debíamos reunirnos todos en el sótano para elegir la obra y dividir los papeles.

—¡Es cierto, la elección de la obra! —dije.

—Así que era eso.

—¿Vienes, Lysandro? —pregunté, él sólo asintió con la cabeza y me siguió.

Todos estaban divididos, algunos estaban apuntando su opinión en un papel y otros murmuraban mientras esperaban su turno para opinar. Nosotros acabábamos de llegar y está de sobra decir que llegamos tarde.

Al final habían elegido hacer varias obras y terminé aceptando hacer Hamlet para estar con Lysandro, pero me separé de él poco después y me fui a casa. Al otro día busqué a Rosa, quien estaba en el sótano.

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó al verme llegar.

—Sí, pero…

—Tranquila, tengo otro plan.

—¿En serio?

—Ahora debes irle pedir ayuda para ensayar tus diálogos, dile que es para la audición.

Confié en Rosa y puse en marcha su plan, pero primero tuve que ir al bazar a comprar el guión del libro y leerlo, aunque esta vez encontré a Lysandro muy rápidamente.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a ensayar para la audición? —pregunté.

—Lo lamento, estoy ocupado en este momento —dijo.

—Lo comprendo.

—Siempre puedes volver luego.

—¡Bueno!

Decidí irme a dar una vuelta por el instituto, me encontré con Castiel y me volvió a llamar tabla de planchar, sentí unas ganas de plancharle el rostro con el suelo, pero me contuve. Era amigo de Lysandro, así que no podía tocarle.

Volví a encontrarme con Lysandro en el aula A, esta vez parecía más calmado y noté que tenía su libreta en sus manos.

—¿Estás desocupado? —consulté con dulzura.

—Aún no.

—Si quieres me voy y no te molesto.

—No es necesario, puedes esperar un poco hasta que acabe.

Estuve en silencio, mirándolo detenidamente, escribía con mucha rapidez por algunos segundo, luego dejaba de escribir y tachaba algunas cosas. Jamás le había visto tan concentrado, cuando escribía se esforzaba y al cantar disfrutaba y era expresivo. ¡Él es todo un misterio!

—He terminado —dijo, finalmente.

—¿Escribías una canción?

—Sí.

—Debe haber sido muy hermosa.

Aceptó mi cumplido con una sonrisa, luego empezamos a ensayar algunas líneas, noté que él parecía saberse el libro de memoria. ¡Me divertí mucho, aunque estuve muy nerviosa y me equivocaba mucho al decir las líneas! ¡No era fácil concentrarme con él mirándome fijamente!

Fui hasta el lugar en que estaba Rosa y le comenté que todo había ido de maravilla, ella me dijo que sólo hacía falta ir a la audición. ¡Estaba entusiasmada, por primera vez todo había salido bien a la primera!

Las audiciones serían en el sótano, así que dirigí hasta ahí, pero al llegar no encontraba mi guión en ninguna parte y recordé que la última vez que lo había era cuando estaba con Lysandro, me devolví al aula A y encontré mi libreto. ¡Estaba muy feliz de no haberlo perdido, además había estado en las manos de Lysandro y eso me ponía muy feliz!

Decidí irme al sótano para no llegar muy tarde, sin embargo la puerta no habría y eso me preocupó muchísimo, luego me calmé y pensé que debía ser una casualidad, que seguramente la puerta estaba atorada y… de pronto recordé que no había visto a Amber, eso era algo alarmante, podía estar planeando algo desde las sombras o quizá era quien había causado todo esto. ¿Quién más querría hacerme algo así?

—¡Ayuda! —empecé a gritar mientras golpeaba la puerta mis manos, pero eso no servía de nada.

Así que aquí era donde había parado todo. Encerrada. Sola. Temerosa. Yo sólo quería actuar junto a Lysandro, aunque ya no fuésemos Romeo y Julieta, hasta me sentía con ganas de actuar en la obra que le gustaba.

Estuve gritando al menos quince minutos, estaba cansada y me dolía mucho la garganta, así que guardé silencio unos segundos y escuché un bullicio, todos estaban regresando al instituto. ¡Tenía miedo de quedarme encerrada aquí toda la noche!

—¡Ayuda! —solté varios alaridos, estaba muy furiosa y no cabía duda de que había sido Amber, pues Karla me había dicho que en cuanto me topase con ella algo malo pasaría.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la voz de Lysandro, jamás había sentido tanto alivio.

—Sí, p-pero… no puedo salir.

—Eso explica por qué Amber lucía tan satisfecha durante las audiciones.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunté, aunque había entendido a medias.

—Te sacaré de ahí —dijo muy enojado, incluso diría que estaba más enojado que la vez que me escondí en los vestidores para ver su tatuaje.

Recuerdo que se marchó y dijo que no me preocupase, unos minutos después regresó con el Señor Farres y me liberaron.

—Gracias —dije, estaba tan asustada que abracé a Lysandro con fuerza y lloré sobre su pecho, él sólo me sostenía con fuerza y esperaba a que me calmase.

Las cosas no habían salido como lo había planeado, pero fue buen modo de acabar mi día. Lysandro me aseguró que podría hacer la audición mañana, pues nos encargaríamos de hablar con Nathaniel para poner a Amber en su lugar.

Aún no logro olvidar la sensación de estar con mi cara hundida sobre su pecho, fue algo tan cálido y tierno. No cambiaría ese día por nada.


End file.
